Stats Block
Download Stats Block Recommended: Attributes Block It is hard to feel success or loss without some form of risk. This is where the Stats block comes into play. The Stats block is the perfect tool to add depth and tracking for your table. Damage Damage is used to measure the vitality of a character. Every player starts at 0 damage with 30 as the maximum. Taking damage increases a player’s score. When a player’s damage is at or above 30, the player falls unconscious. Once a player is unconscious they can be killed instantly with another attack, or if a player takes damage that is equal to or higher than their total score, they will instantly die. Long Rests Players are given a chance to regain their character's’ health naturally when they take a Long Rest. A Long Rest is any period of substantial time where the characters are safe, can sleep, and can tend to their injuries. This might be making camp for the night during a journey, or returning to the space station between deployments. This can only happen once per day. Players heal by rolling Fortitude + Endure. They will take the higher number as their result, gaining back that many points. Velki had a bad day and gained 7 damage during her travels. It only takes 5 damage for her to take a wound. So, she has 1 wound as well. When the party returns to the tavern, Velki decides to tend to her injuries. She rolls 2 d8s on Her fortitude + Endure, and gets a 2 and a 6. She keeps the 6 as her result, but must subtract 1 because of her wound, and thus regains back 5 health. This heals her wound and takes her down to 2 damage. Wounds and Threshold When a player is wounded they get a negative to their rolls. How much damage it takes to wound a character is based on how much Strength, Fortitude, and Spirit they have, their Threshold. For example, a player has 2 Strength, 2 Fortitude, and and 1 Spirit. That means that every time they take 5 damage they will gain a wound. At 10, 15, 20, and 25 damage they will stack additional wounds. Yllester’s stats are as follows: 1 Strength, 2 Fortitude, and 3 Spirit. This means that for every 6 points of damage he takes, he will receive a wound. If he has taken 12 damage, he would have 2 wounds, and so on. For every wound a character takes, they subtract 1 from every roll they make. If a character has 2 wounds and rolls an 8, the roll counts as a 6. Rank Rank is how powerful a character is compared to others. Simple NPCs and weak enemies are Rank 1. Thus, they roll only one die when taking action. Player characters are usually Rank 2, and they roll two dice. Powerful creatures, villains, and great heroes may be of a higher rank, allowing even more die to be rolled. Kickers Kickers are a limited resource and used when a player wants to increase the chance of success for a specific, one-time action. When a kicker is used, the player who used it will roll a d20 along with whatever dice they would normally roll, still taking the highest die rolled. If they roll a critical on a d20, they add the next highest die. They do not roll an additional d20, unless they use another kicker. Interface is attempting to break into a safe. She rolls Agility + Finesse to manipulate the lock, but only rolls a 3. She decides to use a kicker, and rolls a d20, receiving a 13. So, she will use the 13 as her result. Volstir is being attacked by a Vampire Lord. Volstir attempts to dodge, but only rolls a 5. He decides to use a kicker. He rolls his d20, resulting in a 2. Since it is lower, he would keep the 5, and that would be used to calculate the damage done against him. It is recommended to start players with 2 kickers each, but more or less can be awarded as you see fit. The frequency and circumstance of players regenerating kickers is also up to the Storyteller. Some suggestions are awarding them for story progression, for notable player accomplishments, or rewarding them democratically at the end of a session or arc for categories such as “Best Roleplay” or “Funniest” moments. Assets Assets are a way to augment rewards that fits into the quick pacing and abstract style of Clattr. Players can be given assets as rewards, much like loot is rewarded during play. They can be spent later to give Advantage on a roll, or to give an opportunity that would have previously been denied like a players concept would. When a player receives an asset, whether it be in form of an item, a bond with an npc, etc., the asset becomes an abstract point collected on their character sheets Stats block. Balthazar sneaks into the wine cellar to retrieve a specific vintage. He rolls an exceptionally high Perception check to find his prize, and the Storyteller would like to reward him for his roll. In addition to obtaining his goal, Balthazar finds a very valuable and rare wine for himself. He adds one Asset to his character sheet. Later, Volstir is offered the chance to help two lovers run away together at his detriment. The Storyteller would like to reward his dedication to the roleplay choice. Volstir is rewarded with an asset in the form of an NPC bond - these two will never forget the kind stranger who helped them. When spent, an Asset may stay as described, or may take another form to fit the situation. Spending assets give the players an Advantage on a roll. Players must describe what the Asset has become and how it assists them in their roll. Balthazar is trying to convince a woman to divulge some information. Balthazar spends his Asset to attempt to improve her demeanor. He says he would like to spend his Asset in the form of ownership of a rare and valuable coin to give the woman. With Storyteller approval, Balthazar can spent his Asset and roll his attempt at information gathering with an Advantage, or possible get an automatic success. Volstir wants to use his Asset to give him the upper-hand in a combat encounter against a vampire. He spends the point and describes it as a specialized weapon, a wooden stake of ancient and holy origin, to stab into the heart of his foe. He can now roll his next attack with an Advantage. After use the Asset is not longer a part of a players inventory, it can not be regained once spent.